Ferra
Ferra & Torr are fighters in'' Mortal Kombat X. The two work together in combat, and serve Kotal Kahn and his empire, working alongside D'Vorah and Erron Black as two of his most loyal warriors. Appearance Ferra is a small warrior with clawed gauntlets on both of her hands. She sits atop the large brute, Torr, who wears a frayed red piece of cloth tied to his face bound by ropes, a single hole in the cloth exposing one of his red eyes. Both wear spiked armor, including shoulder and leg plates, while Ferra wears various leather straps bound around her body and Torr uses ropes to hold his armor and clothes in place. It is implied that Ferra and Torr are part of a symbiotic relationship which is the norm for their species and that in time, Ferra will become a brute herself and obtain a rider of her own, whilst Torr will die. Combat characteristics Abilities Torr's sheer size gives him superhuman strength and durability, easily allowing him to overpower his opponents, while Ferra's smaller frame gives her nimble speed and her bladed gauntlets give her a deadly cut. The duo work well together with Ferra ordering Torr and Torr even using Ferra in conjunction with his charging attacks, adding extra damage. Ferra can also hurt Torr with her claws to further incense him, giving his attacks a stronger edge. Signature moves *'Bowl Girl:' Torr tosses Ferra across the ground where she kicks their enemy on contact. (''MKX) *'Ferra Toss:' Torr throws Ferra at a high angle and she spin slashes their enemy across the face. (MKX) *'Tuck 'n' Charge:' Torr smacks his opponent with Ferra, then tucks her under his arm and charges into them. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Tuck 'n' Trample and does more damage. *'Deep Stab:' Torr grabs the opponent, allowing Ferra to stab them in the abdomen with her claw before tossing them aside. Ruthless Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Grab 'n' Stab and has Ferra stab them several more times. *'Pain And Gain:' Ferra stabs Torr with her claws, giving him a temporary damage buff. Ruthless Variation (MKX) *'Little Kutter:' Torr grabs the opponent and turns them around while Ferra jumps down in front of them and proceeds to stab them in the abdomen with her claws before Torr tosses them in the air and Ferra follows up with an uppercut. Vicious Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Gut Ripper and does more damage. *'Boss Toss:' Torr tosses Ferra at their opponent and she stabs their chest several times before kicking off of them and back onto Torr's back. Vicious Variation (MKX) *'Torr Charge:' Torr charges into his opponent. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Charge 'n' Smash and does more damage. *'Back Breaker:' Torr grabs his opponent and bear hugs them. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Colossal Crush and has Torr follow up by throwing his opponent onto the ground before tossing them aside. *'Boulder Roll:' Torr curls up into a ball and rolls into his opponent's legs, knocking them over. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Double Boulder Roll and has Torr roll a second time. *'Torr Rup:' Torr uppercuts his opponent into the air. Lackey Variation (MKX) **The enhanced version is called 'Torr Smash and has Torr follow up the uppercut with an overhead smash once his enemy is in the air, knocking them back down. * X-Ray Move - Bone Crusher: Torr bounces the opponent with a hammerfist and then slams their head into the ground, crushing their skull. He then raises them in front of him and uppercuts them in the stomach, shattering their ribs and launching them upwards. Ferra runs up Torr's back and hurls herself at the opponent, stabbing her claws into their eyes. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Torr grabs his opponent and then ducks, allowing Ferra to tackle into them with her claws, knocking them over as she backflips off them and back into Torr. (MKX) Fatalities * Better Than One: 'Torr lifts the opponent by their arms. Ferra stands on his shoulder, and impales the opponent's forehead with her claws. She then flips over him/her, and slides down their body, slowly and painfully cutting them in half, and Torr tosses their bisected body on the ground. ''(MKX) * '''Play Time: Torr lifts up Ferra and throws her at the opponents stomach, leaving a big, gaping hole. Ferra comes out the other side part way, stuck in the opponent's abdomen, and sticks her arms out to make a T-pose. Torr then grabs Ferra, and violently rips her out, slicing the opponent in half horizontally. Afterward, the legs and pelvis fall on the torso when they fall. (MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - Trample:' Torr runs into the opponent and turns them into bits and pieces. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Play Thing:' Torr throws his opponent upwards leaving them screaming for their lives. They then land head first, obliterating it. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Stabby Stab:' Torr grabs the opponent while Ferra forwards by stabbing them repeatedly at their neck. The final stab pulls the opponent's head off while Torr throws them away. Ruthless variation (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - NeckTwiiisted:' Torr holds his opponent while Ferra jumps down and slices them continuously. Torr then throws the opponent away while Ferra jumps up and bisects the opponent. Vicious variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Steam Roller:' Torr rolls into a ball at the opponent, crushing all the bones and muscles in their body, leaving them completely flattened. Lackey variation (MKX) *'Brutality #6 - Step On Down:' Torr stomps on the opponent twice, once to trip them and once more on their head, crushing it. Lackey variation (MKX) References de:Ferra & Torr es:Ferra/Torr pt:Ferra & Torr ru:Ферра и Торр Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters